Understanding the structure and properties of geological formations may reduce the cost of drilling wells for oil and gas exploration. Measurements are typically performed in a borehole (i.e., down hole measurements) in order to attain this understanding. For example, the measurements may identify the composition and distribution of material that surrounds the measurement device down hole. To obtain such measurements, a variety of sensors and mounting configurations may be used. However, such sensors may be sensitive to acoustic noise and may not be able to detect various waves that do not propagate through fluids.